jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Vesper Fairchild
Background 1970 - 1994 Born & raised in the town of Happy Valley, Vesper always felt that she didn't entirely fit in. Located right outside the city of Portland, Happy Valley was full of nice & happy (pun intended) people. It was a place where people said hello & held conversations with strangers. While Vesper was friendly herself, she was also outspoken & never held her tongue for much. Her parents always supported her dreams as Vesper had various ones growing up. When her mother had passed from after heart attack in 1989, Vesper's current dream was to be a radio host. To honor her mother, she kept with it as it was the last thing her mother heard her say she was going to commit to. She was attending a local university in Portland at the time but transferred to Metropolis University shortly after due to their great journalism program. After finishing up with college, she initially planned to move back home before meeting Kurt Lance. The two would start a romance that would end a year later with Kurt disappearing & Vesper pregnant. Unsure with what to do, Vesper moved back in with her father in Happy Valley & eventually gave birth to her daughter Caitlin that December. 1994 - Present Vesper kept her head down & worked hard as a single mother so that her daughter was well taken care of. She worked at the local radio as their main host though their biggest stories were nothing more than a string of robberies as nothing ever controversial happened in their town. She constantly thought about moving back to a city on the east coast like Metropolis, Gotham or New York City as she felt that was where she belonged. After the passing of her father, Vesper felt there was nothing else keeping her in Happy Valley so her & Caitlin moved to Gotham in 2004. With her great resume & recommendations, she was signed on as a radio host for the WXYZ in Gotham. Vesper dated around but not too long after, Vesper randomly crossed paths with her old flame Kurt who was visiting town. Keeping her best composure, she accept his invitation for dinner that night then dropped the bomb that his daughter was attending school down the street from where they were located. Kurt stepped up & the two even rekindled a romance for some time but eventually decided it was best for them to remain associates & co-parents. At some point, she would find herself becoming the latest girlfriend of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. He liked that she was a small town girl as it was something he wasn't used to at all. Though it was a good time, the relationship wouldn't last. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia Missing data. Notes Category:Characters Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests